


How did I get here?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Buttsex, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Prison AU, Rape, Smut, frank x gerard, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard prison Au it's self explanatory and you should expect 'stuff'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chap is not graphic it's just Gee getting used to prison and shit and coming to prison and all that jazz

Gerard grabbed his pillow and blanket and walked awkwardly with the guard. Gerard didn't notice how slowly the guard was moving his hand from his mid back to his waist. Once he did he looked over at the guard and glared.

 "Such a pretty face , you won't last long with these animals" the guard cooed and brought his hand back up his torso pushing Gerard a bit. Once they were there Gerard noticed the groups.

 The Black gang , the Hispanics , The cross dressers , the Tough looking guys and finally the Italian Mafia. He looked over at the guard and felt another push."c'mon we gotta get you to your cell" he looked Gerard over and a smile appeared. 

"All inmates return to your cell block!" He shouted to the groups and most of them groaned annoyed and others just walked out. A flood of people left and he pushed me again. "Your cell block number is 109" he said and pushed me to a stair case.

 We walked down cell block and I heard catcalls and whistles being thrown at me. Once we reached the number 109 a man was sat on the top bunk smoking a cigarette. His black hair fell perfectly onto his head.

 He had tattoos absolutely everywhere on his body. And his eyes were a orange yellow colour that were absolutely to die for. He jumped off the bunk and I noticed  how he was slightly shorter than me.

"What's your name?" He asked and looked at were the guard was standing. He had now left and closed the cell door , or in more general all the cell doors were now closed.

"Can't speak eh?" He asked and threw his cigarette stubbing it out with his shoe. "That's alright" he came close to me and spoke quietly. "this is my place here so my rules got it?" 

His breath was hot near my skin and I stepped back. He smirked wickedly  and turned around to climb up to his bunk. "Top bunk is mine , and my name is Frank Anthony Iero" he said as he sat crossed legged. 

I tightened my grip on my pillow and blanket and bowed my head making my way to my bunk. I put the pillow down and lied my head on it I pulled my legs up and wrapped my body with the blanket.

My red hair started to bothered me in the middle of sleeping so I grabbed my hair tie and tied my hair. I felt cold and there was a weird feeling in my stomach. "F-frank?" I said calling for the other male.

"Oh so you can speak" Frank said and his head appeared upside down. "What do you need?" He asked sounding bored. "Can I trade you my pillow for your blanket?" I asked shyly.

"Sure but on on condition" he jumped off and sat on my bed. "You tell me your name" he said and looked expectantly. I sighed "Gerard Arthur Way" I muttered. He nodded and handed me his blanket taking my pillow.

Damn was his body warm when his fingers brushed over mine. He got back on his bunk and fell asleep. I couldn't due to the fact that the blanket smelled like Frank. He ended up falling asleep with Frank's blanket near his face so he could smell it while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup I think 4 new people are introduced . Yup there's food , 5th wheel and almost rape I think? I'm not sure just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read and enjoy . Rape almost happens but that would be too soon so it doesn't.

When I woke up I was only with my blanket and a pillow on my stomach. It was the loud noise of the guards bat against the bars that woke me up."What?" I asked to nothing peering over at Frank who was waiting for the bars to open.

 "Breakfast" was all he said and the bars slid open. Frank dashed out quickly for food and I was left there dumbfounded. I wasn't hungry , I felt dirty but knew what would happen if I went to the showers alone.

 I cringed at the thought. I mean sure I was gay but I didn't want some random fucking dude to rape me. I grabbed the pillow and put it under my head lying down on it. I didnt want to get out and I would try my best to stay in the room if possible. 

But it wasn't a room ,it was a cell. And I was in prison "how did I get here?" I asked myself aloud looking over at the set of footsteps. I saw a guard eyeing me like a cat does to its prey. "Gotta go to breakfast kid" the middle age man said with a thick country accent.

 "I'm coming" I said reluctantly getting up and going outside the cell. He led me to the cafeteria and I immediately felt eyes on me. God I hated this place. I went to go get the slop of food and went to go find a spot. I avoided the Tough looking guys.

 The drags , the druggies and I spotted Frank at the Mafia table. No scratch that his table I went to him and I saw a few faces of disguisted come my way. "F-Frank could  I sit here?" I asked quietly and I saw more of those faces.

 "Sure but don't get too comftorable" Frank stated blankly. "cazzo" I heard one of them say sourly to Frank. "watch it kid" he said back and the other looked down. They all talked in Italian and I had no clue what they were saying. 

Frank smirked and said something quickly and the whole table erupted in laughter. I felt out of place like I always did. I didn't belong out there or in here or any were. 

I got up to go throw out the slop of food when someone stopped me "Don't waste that" he said sharply and took the tray from me."valuable shit here" he said and took a few seconds to eat most of the food.

"My names Josh" he said throwing the tray to the pile. "Gerard Way" he nodded at me. "Got a place to sit Gerard?" He asked without a tone of emotion in his voice.

"No I don't" I said looking over at Frank's table the spot were i once sat was now not there. "Come sit with me and Ty" he said and motioned me to follow. I followed him to a table I didn't see.

It was empty with only three other body's sitting there. One that greeted Josh with a kiss I was guessing was Tyler. And two other males that looked a bit tuff were without names.

"Baby this is Gerard,  Gerard this is Tyler" he said to me and Josh having his arms wrapped over Tyler hugging him like he was the most important thing in the world, and if he let go the guy would disappear.

"Gee thanks for the fucking intro Josh" one of the two other guys said sourly. "I'm Alex Gaskarth and this is my bitch Jack Barkat" he said snickering and Jack punched his arm playfully. "I think it's the other way around" Jack said proudly and smirked.

'So I was here as the fucking 5th wheel just fucking great' I thought and sat down crossing my arms and laying my head down on them. They were all too busy to notice it so I just stayed there until we were told to go back to our cell.

As i was walking torward the cell , I felt a hand on my waist and I gasped and looked back. "Fuck you Frank " I breathed out releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"I think it's gonna be the other way around" he said to nothing and I tried my best not to blush. He pushed me to our cell hands on my hips the whole time. I was happy I hadn't gotten any catcalls today.

He didn't move his hands and I went to my bunk but he didn't move his hands. He pushed me to the floor. The fucking floor. "If your gonna do this could it at least be on the bed" I growled out the cold floor on my face.

"Why did you leave the table Gee?" He asked and straddling my hips. "Why did you go with those idiots?" He asked me leaning in to my ear. "You all were speaking Italian and I didn't fucking understand! When I went to go throw out my food you guys closed off my seat, and that dude Josh asked me if I wanted to sit with them" I breathed out.

"You know I could fuck you right here" he said his voice cutting through the silence. "I can and I will" he said playing with my hair. I blushed profusely trying to ignore the chills going up my spine. "Just not now" he ran his hand up my body and got off of me. 

I scrambled up and threw myself to my bunk. Wrapping my body with the blanket, I suddenly felt sick and violated. I felt odd, did I want to get fucked by Frank or not? I was so confused and thought ran through my head like a tornado that I ended up passing out and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comment if I should continue or just your thoughts on how I could fix anything. Kudos are apreciarse as much as read so thanks and i am writing the other chapters for other storied as well as this one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Frank P.O.V. there a bit of back story really short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's P.O.V. hope it not too confusing

Frank was fucked. He had just mentally claimed the other male but he knew that for him to be his in this hell hole he actually had to fuck Gerard. He knew he should just let the other bigger males take him but Frank didn't want that.

 There were rules in jail. If you claim someone you've gotta either want each other or rape them. You stayed in your own sides and the loners were bait.

 Gerard along with the people he was talking with, were bait. Frank had done something bizzare and had let non Italians join his table. Brendon Urie was one of them along with Dallon Weekes , Ryan Ross , Spencer Smith and a guy named Andy Hurley who looked pretty tough as long as he didn't speak. 

He had a lot of Italians like Giovanni Monte who were fairly dangerous. But Frank was in for various reasons that would stain or in Frank's eyes Polish and Shine his reputation. 

Frank pulled his blanket up on himself and tried to ignore the scared noises coming from the bunk below him. He turned and tried to get some sleep while still trying to be awake before the stupid guards came and tried to wake him up. 

He pulled on the blanket and threw it on the ground a bit pissed. He wanted to tell Gerard he was joking but he also wanted to show he wasn't some stupid pushover.

 He hated this , he hated how one of his own close friends turned his back on him. And turned back on him turning him into the police. 

He hated how his adopted son didn't look at him when he was being pulled out of the house ,his adopted daughter crying yelling sobbing as her adoptive father was bang dragged out of their home.

 They were returned to the foster homes they were at before. And that tugged at the emotionless man's heart. He loved his Children, Lily Cherry and Miles. 

He missed them but now he had gone even colder. He threatened anyone who insulted him and most of the times acted upon those threats. He missed being feared and having whatever he wanted whilst it being  men, to weapons and money. 

He sighed and let sleep overtake his tired mind. His exhausted, twisted and beat up mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise deeply for not being able to post this chapter at all I will post another one next week and try to keep a steady pace. I also want to apologise for it being so short. I've been re'writing this chapter and basically cut alot. So I hope you enjoyed comment and leave kudos, Sorry!


	4. Blissful sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a very happy chapter some rape hapens so readers be careful  
> .  
> Trigger warning R A P E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY it took me almost half a year to update highschool exams all that fun stuff started  
> .  
> Also this isn't going to be that cliché non-con where they end up kissing and saying I love you falling asleep in each others arms this isn't that bs

I'm so scared I don't hear the calm breathing of my cell mate instead I'm hearing a furious ragged breaths that are kinda scaring me. He can do anything he wants wether that be hurting me again or killing me. When I heard him shuffle I Couldn't help the whimper that pushed out of my mouth. 

"You clearly couldn't sleep either" Frank says in a rougher voice than usual. "No I couldn't" I say fast and sharply not wanting to continue talking to him. All I remember is him jumping off the top bed. Frank dragged my body off the bottom bed me still fighting against it with all I had left. 

I grabbed my mattress blankets anything to keep me from being vulnerable to this man. His breath is too hot on my skin. I don't want this "please no" was all I can make out. He roughly pulls my shirt off leaving me cold against the concrete. I try to crawl away from him scratching the ground causing me so much pain ad I realise my nails are bleeding.

Oh fuck. 

He's pulling my pants down and I start screaming. The stupid calling is happening something along the lines of  
"Bite a pillow fags"  
"Fuck that slut"  
"Make your bitch stop whining"

I'm blushing so hard but all I can do is cry and scream. Where are the guards, why wont they help me. Frank eventually shoves his shirt in my mouth to keep me from screming as he finishes pulling off the last bit of clothes I had on. I'm crying so hard and his hands are making my skin feel dirty and gross.

I start to shriek it being muffled as he shoves what I assume is his finger in my ass. This feels so wrong I don't want this. Frank is violently thrusting his fingers. Wait when did he add a second, third? It hurts while he's doing this sobs rake over y body, I'm still screaming i don't want this ,it all feels so blurred out. I don't know how to stop him. 

Frank's fingers push roughly on something and I can't help the disguist that bubbles within me ,it hurts. It racks shivers up my body against the situation. He eventually stops everything I sigh in relief my thighs are buring. My chest hurts and my nails are stinging now. Then it all happens too fast, he shoves his cock inside of me way too fast and I feel a burn he might have ripped my skin.

It hurts. 

Maybe that's why I heard him gasp out blood and continue to furiously thrust into me. I don't mean to provoke him, I don't want this. I wish he could understand how gross I feel. After what feels like forever he comes in me. Frank pulls out and turns me over. 

"Your my bitch now Gerard I own you until either of us get out of this hell hole" is all he says as he pulls up his pants and goes up to his bed. I pull out my shirt from underneath me and use it to wipe it all off of me. I feel disgusting all used and helpless. I find my pants and pull them up hissing at the pain in my ass.

I crawl onto my bottom bunks holding the pillow that smelled like Frank , i shive it off letting it fall in the small puddle of sweat tears and cum. I wrap myself and continue to silently cry. Eventually I get light headed and black out. 

You know what's great about sleep? It's like dying but you don't hurt anyone you love. I want to sleep my life away now.

Wouldn't that be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i did that to my Baby Gerard  
> .  
> But I hope you liked it  
> .  
> Kudos and coments are apreciated thank you loves~

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this work? If so please comment! Kudos are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!


End file.
